


Darkest Hour

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard!Natasha, Established Relationship, First time on this fandom, M/M, Mafia Boss!Tony, Non-Graphic Violence, Please don’t kill me, Rider!Peter, bodyguard!Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Esa sería una noche muy larga...”





	Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo mil años sin escribir nada y ahora ademas estreno fandom— llevo semanas consumiendo todo lo que encuentro de este par y no parece que voy a detenerme pronto.

**Darkest** **Hour**

 

Tony asentía despacio siguiendo la conversación a medias, la señorita Potts con semblante serio le indicaba su itinerario y el vaivén de su día; podía ver a Steve al fondo de la habitación cumpliendo su cometido. El rubio escaneaba meticuloso y en silencio a los hombres a su alrededor, aún cuando se tratase de una simple _check_ - _out_ , su trabajo como guardaespaldas nunca terminaba.

Tony debía firmar unos papeles, un silencioso acuerdo, un tratado de paz. El señor Strange, quien había sido hospitalario en su visita, le hacía entrega de los _rebeldes_ que intentaban adentrarse en su territorio, haciéndose pasar por hombre bajo su comando. Sus cabezas rodaron al amanecer.

El resto de sus negocios parecían estar de viento en popa. Sus entregas llegaban a tiempo, la mercancía fluida con suavidad y sutileza, reverente y constante como aguante cascada y las sábanas de su habitación nunca se enfriaban.

 

Dio una señal inclinando la cabezaal tiempo que cruzaba miradas con Bucky Barnes, el mercenario le regresó el gesto y ambos se preparaban para volver a la mansión cuando el vibrar silencioso en el bolsillo interno de su saco le alertó una llamada.

 

— _Baby_ —respondió en una respiración sin necesidad de revisar la identificación. El silencio que le recibió posó un amargo nudo en el fondo de su estómago. Si prestaba suficiente atención, era capaz de escucharle respirar, irregular y agitado.

—Tony. —la voz plana, carente de chispa conocida le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y Pepper parpadeó confundida por momentos, segundos de entendimiento silencioso para luego recobrar la compostura. —Lo siento. Lo maté. —Se le heló la sangre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ni estando dentro del almacén era capaz de deshacerse de su semblante obscurecido ni sus músculos tensos; todavía no era capaz de reconocerle en la obscuridad.

Natasha cruzó la estancia con agilidad una vez segura de los ocupantes, deslumbró la figura menuda del muchacho y con un fugaz ademán le hizo saber su paradero.

 

Tony le contemplo por momentos desde las alturas, bebiendo su figura diminuta; Peter descansaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, descansaba apoyado contra el pilar central de la habitación y mantenía los ojos clavados en la pared contraria.

Se arrodilló frente al chico tomando en totalidad su rostro. Su cabello despeinado, mechones tercos volaban en todas direcciones, sus ojos obscurecidos y vidriosos,el sutil temblor de sus manos y las esparcidas salpicaduras de sangre por sus mejillas y parte del mentón.

Su pequeño, desarreglado, impávido. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

 

—Tony —llamó Steve a su espalda. —Debes ver esto. —En realidad él no debía hacer mucho, ni siquiera debía girarse para ver la escena que había recibido a los suyos; el susurro diminuto y preocupado que todavía deambulaba sobre su cabeza era más que suficiente para saber lo que le esperaba.

—Desháganse de él. —Ordenó con facilidad y Steve y Natasha salieron del almacén para encargarse de la misión impuesta; tiempo suficiente para que Peter volviese a sus sentidos y fuese capaz de reconocerle.

 

—¿Tony?

—Aquí estoy, _baby_ _boy_.

—Tony —se abalanzó sobre el hombre, aferrándose vehemente al abrigo que le cubría. Tony podía escuchar el repique adolorido de los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho y le cubrió por completo.

Peter permaneció escondido en su pecho, tiritando de impresión e impotencia; ninguno tenía deseos de alejarse hasta que escucharon la voz de Natasha en la entrada haciéndoles saber que era hora de irse.

 

Tony pasó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y Peter se abrazó a su cuello, alzó el rostro encontrándose con Natasha, quien le dedicó una sonrisa corta y cálida; le brindaba el apoyo necesario para hacerle hablar.

 

Peter se bajó de la motocicleta y saludó al hombre con una sonrisa luego de quitarse el casco; era una simple entrega, buscaban extenderse a las afueras de Queens y una prueba a la mercancía era necesaria.

No era su primer trabajo y su reputación le precedía.

 

Ágil y silencioso, escurridizo y efectivo como un zorro y mimado como un bebé. Peter Parker-Stark era más que un _delivery_ _boy_.

Llevaba consigo y en total orgullo el sello Stark, nadie sería capaz de siquiera mirar en su dirección sin que el señor Stark lo supiera y todos pagarían el precio.

 

Así que de camino a la mansión, escuchar cómo Peter narraba lo sucedido, solo calentaba la sangre de los presentes.

 

El muy ingenuo creía que por Peter estar solo se encontraba en desventaja cuando en condiciones normales, Tony no le alejaba de su lado o estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas; Peter había hecho caso omiso a sus comentarios subidos de tono, las obscuras insinuaciones y hasta se rio de sus malas bromas; más cuando el idiota intentó ponerle las manos encima, él no pudo contenerse.

 

Le golpeó con el casco hasta que ya no le fue posible moverse y las manos le ardían de aferrarse con furia al filo del objeto, dejando las marcas de sus uñas. 

 

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a tocarle.

 

Tony posó un beso encima de su coronilla y abrazándole por la cintura, sonrió a medias al sentir como el motor aceleraba bajo sus pies.

 

Esa sería una noche muy larga.


End file.
